Living in Hell
by SophiaDragomir
Summary: Elaine é obrigada a conviver com seu pior inimigo quando sua mãe decide casar com o pai dele. Será que irão se matar ou aprenderão a conviver um com o outro?


"Não é tão ruim assim, Ellie."

Eu encarei aquela traidora que minha mãe revelou ser. Não é assim tão ruim? Ah, claro que não é, ela só tá casando com o pai do meu pior inimigo que, por sinal, vai vir morar aqui.

"Mãe!" eu disse exasperada. Ela havia metido essa idéia na cabeça. E tudo era culpa do pai daquela escória de gente que havia metido outra coisa nela e a engravidado.

Acontece que quando eu e o imbecil do John havíamos nos metidos em mais uma discussão que acabou com produtos químicos sendo despejados acidentalmente nele fomos mandados para a diretoria, onde minha mãe foi chamada. Assim como o pai dele. E tá certo, o Sr. Holmes é um cara legal. Bem mais legal que o filho dele, por sinal. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele podia engravidar minha mãe.

"Eu só não entendo," eu disse naquela minha voz de sofrimento. Minha mãe sempre faz o que eu quero quando eu uso essa voz. "o motivo de o Diabo ter que vir morar aqui. Vocês não podem apenas ter um relacionamento e morar em casas diferentes?"

"Elaine, eu não vou mudar de idéia sobre isso. Sei que a morte de seu pai ainda é um assunto difícil para você, e que a vinda de Henry para cá pode fazer você se sentir como se ele estivesse tomando o lugar de seu pai. Mas esse assunto já está decidido e quando eles se mudarem você vai ver como vai ser bom ter presença masculina aqui em casa."

Esse era o problema da minha mãe. Ela acha que é psicóloga. Eu culpo a Oprah por isso. E o Dr. Phill. Meu pai não havia morrido, ela só gosta de fingir que sim. Quando eu a lembrei disso ela apenas me ignorou.

Eu adoro Henry, de verdade. É do filho dele que eu não gosto. Mas isso parecia ser uma coisa inimaginável para minha mãe, já que ela achava que aquele moleque era um anjo. O que ele definitivamente não era.

E não é exagero meu. Certo, eu sou meio estressada, mas meu ódio por ele não é apenas implicância. Ele é puro mau.

Meu ódio por ele começou quando ele insistia em me chamar de Elaine baleia. E eu nem era gorda, apenas era rechonchuda. E eu tinha sete anos, pelo amor de Deus! Eu podia ser gorduchinha, comia bolachas e leite toda hora. Mas John, o sempre perfeito John, até com sete anos já era a encarnação do diabo. Não que isso tenha me impedido de enfiar a cara dele no tanque de areia até a professora vir correndo gritar comigo por quase ter sufocado o garoto. Nos anos seguintes ele sempre me irritava, fazia de tudo para me envergonhar. Ele não melhorou muito agora que tem 17 anos.

E não é que eu não tenha tentado me dar bem com ele. Eu nunca faço nada para incitar suas provocações, mas eu tenho que admitir que eu também não deixo-o falando sozinho. Eu geralmente jogo alguma coisa nele para tentar matar ele e acabar com o seu reinado do mal.

Não que minha mãe considere isso. Para ela ele é apenas o filho do objeto de sua afeição.

Eu amo minha mãe, mas ela é tão ingênua às vezes.

Então como tem acontecido desde que ela começou a namorar o Sr. Holmes, eu apenas grunhi e fui para meu quarto. Era uma batalha perdida.

"Não sei o motivo do seu drama " Minha melhor amiga Zoey ia me dizendo ao telefone, já que logo que eu entrei no meu quarto eu telefonei para ela na esperança de receber algum consolo. "o cara é um gato, e se o que a Oprah diz tá certo, e convenhamos que sempre tá, isso é tudo tesão reprimido."

Eu rolei meus olhos para meu reflexo do espelho da penteadeira que eu estava sentada no meu quarto. Zoey tem essa teoria maluca de que estamos secretamente apaixonados. E eu tenho a teoria de que ela usa crack.

"Zo, eu não sinto nada a não ser aversão por aquele demônio e você sabe muito bem disso."

Ouvi um bufar do outro lado da linha. "Ainda não vejo qual o problema de ter um cara gato e sarado morando no seu corredor."

Sinceramente, eu não sei por que ninguém me apóia no meu ódio contra ele. Ele já se provou merecedor muitas vezes, eu tenho uma cicatriz no meu braço até hoje do dia que ele me empurrou alto demais no balanço e propositalmente me fez cair.

"Se você gosta tanto da idéia eu te deixo vir morar aqui, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ser parte da sua família normal."

E eu ficaria mesmo. A família de Zoey é formada por ela, seus dois pais que são advogados e apenas um irmão, que é gêmeo dela. O irmão dela é super legal, o único defeito dele é que é o melhor amigo de John. Mas como eu nutro uma paixão secreta por ele eu deixo isso passar.

"Não, minhas roupas não caberiam no seu armário." Ela tirou sarro da minha cara.

Eu disse tchau para ela e desliguei. Suspirando profundamente eu me encarei no espelho novamente, treinando minha melhor cara de boas—vindas, já que mamãe iria prestar atenção nisso. Meu rosto pálido se contorceu numa careta horrível e eu passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo preto comprido, pegando uma mecha e a fazendo de bigode.

Eu sabia que eu podia reclamar até minha morte, mas não tinha jeito de desfazer essa situação. Quando minha mãe e o Sr. H começaram a sair eu achei que fosse ser uma coisa breve, já que ele tinha uma baita reputação de ser galinha assim como seu filho, mas ele provou o contrario engravidando minha mãe com apenas dois meses de namoro. Fala sério, é de se esperar que gente velha saiba o que é camisinha.

E ao contrário do que minha mãe possa pensar, eu não estou com ciúmes da minha irmãzinha ou irmãozinho que nem nasceu. Eu sempre quis ser irmã mais velha para poder escravizar quem nasceu depois de mim. E eu também não to bolada com o fato que eu vou ter um padastro. _O filho dele é que é o problema_.

Engoli a minha vontade de quebrar alguma coisa na cabeça dele quando ele aparecesse aqui. Eu tinha que aprender a me controlar, pelo menos era isso que o Sr. Gronning tá sempre dizendo pra mim. Ele é o conselheiro da minha escola, e assumiu meu "caso" desde que eu conheci John.

Como John sempre conseguia sair machucado, e ninguém nunca o viu me machucando, a direção da escola decidiu que ele não era tão _instável _quanto eu.

Instável minha bunda, comparando com o resto daquela zona eu era a mais controlada.

Mas quando eu gentilmente os lembrei desse fato, apenas ganhei uma detenção por falar bunda. Como se bunda fosse um palavrão. Eu sei disso, já que eu falo muito. Palavrão, não bunda.

Certo, foco.

Eu olhei minha cara miserável no espelho.

Você o aguenta todo santo dia, Ellie. Você sendo a garota forte e independente que já é vai conseguir aguentar mais essa. E bem, se não conseguir, sempre tem o internato na suíça que vovó ameaça me mandar todas as férias, certo?

Eu me ergui da cadeira e segui para o banheiro, já que eu sabia que mamãe não iria querer que eu me apresentasse no primeiro dia deles estando nojenta. Eu achava toda essa historia de me arrumar ridícula, já que o pai de John já havia me visto milhares de vezes.

Eu fiquei na água até meus dedos enrugarem e ficarem dormentes. No momento que eu fechei o chuveiro, eu ouvi meu nome ser berrado da cozinha. Me enrolei na toalha e desci as escadas.

"Elaine, onde você se meteu?" o grito veio da cozinha e foi pra lá que eu me esgueirei. E logo me arrependi terrivelmente, pois lá estava meu pior pesadelo sentado na minha mesa, tomando meu suco de morango. E sorrindo que nem o Diabo deve ter sorrido antes de cair do Paraíso.

E é claro, o pai dele estava ao lado da minha mãe, sorrindo bobamente.

"Eu sabia que esta era uma ocasião casual " A voz grossa e completamente irritante de John disse, seu tom beirando a zombaria. "mas acho que isso é um pouco casual demais Elle."

Eu o ignorei completamente a apertei mais a toalha ao meu redor. Eu senti os olhos dele em mim quando me virei para minha mãe que estava toda sorridente. "Me chamou?"

Ela franziu o cenho para mim. "Querida, onde estão suas roupas? Achei que fosse colocar aquele vestido lindo que a vovó te deu."

Eu fiz uma careta. O vestido não era nada lindo, ele era horrendo. Parecia uma coisa tirada diretamente de uma boneca de porcelana. "Não, não ia." Eu então esgueirei uma olhadela para John e estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Achei que eu não te veria aqui até de noite, Satã."

"Meu pai decidiu fazer essa surpresa agradável para sua adorável mãe." Ele lhe lançou um de seus famosos sorrisos e minha mãe praticamente derreteu, ficando ruborizada. Deus, o que todo mundo vê nesse menino?

Eu tive que contar até 10, que nem o Sr. Gronning me ensinou, e repeti mentalmente _não vou voar na garganta de John, não vou voar na garganta de John..._

Minha mãe estava completamente alheia ao meu olhar assassino, contudo. Ela apenas acenou uma mão na minha direção. "Querida, você seria tão gentil a ponto de levar John para o novo quarto dele? Tenho certeza que ele vai querer arrumar suas malas. E coloque uma roupa, está bem? Henry e eu temos assuntos pendentes para tratar."

Eu olhei horrorizada para os dois e fugi dali, com um John ao meu encalço.

"Onde está o fogo?" Ele disse com o seu tom de sempre. Aquele tonzinho irritantemente superior que me levava à loucura.

Nem ao menos me virei para ele ao responder "Eu não queria ver seu pai engravidando mais ainda a minha mãe." Eu então estremeci diante da imagem horrível que se formou na minha mente. Deus, eu vou precisar de muita terapia.

Nós subimos os degraus e viramos um corredor no segundo andar, e subimos mais uma escada. O quarto de John iria ficar diretamente em baixo do meu, que é no sótão. No terceiro andar há o quarto do John e a sala de yoga da minha mãe. Eu abri a porta e o olhei para o quarto azul escuro, já decorado com os móveis dele. Eu nem ao menos o havia visto carregando duas malas que deviam ter meu peso cada.

"Olha, eu te odeio e você me odeia, " eu deixei claro quando ele entrou o quarto e foi olhar a janela. Me apoiei no batente da porta, uma mão segurando firmemente a toalha ao meu redor. "Mas minha mãe ama seu pai, por algum motivo. Então vamos tentar não nos matar na frente dela."

"Minha nossa, como você é sincera não é? E eu não te odeio Elle." Ele terminou com o sorriso que não surtia efeito nenhum em mim. Eu girei em meus calcanhares.

"Tanto faz Holmes, apenas mantenha distância do meu quarto." Eu disse por cima de meu ombro enquanto subia minha própria escada e entrava no meu quarto.

Eu abri a porta do meu guarda roupa e me enfiei no vestido que minha mãe havia mencionado. Minha avó estaria no jantar de hoje e eu sabia que ela faria um sermão se eu não usasse. Minha avó é a pessoa mais maluca que existe nessa terra. E não maluca do jeito legal, mas maluca do jeito _você tem que se casar e ter três filhos e como você acha que vai conseguir fazer isso sendo tão rude o tempo todo Elaine?_

Ou seja, ela vive nos anos 60.

Soltei meu cabelo preto sobre minhas costas e coloquei a mais ínfima soma de maquiagem. Minha avó é tão louca ao ponto de achar heresia eu andar sem maquiagem.

Eu desci e enfrentei o que eu esperava ser o pior sábado da minha vida.

E realmente foi. John deu um jeito de encantar minha avó, que estava agora determinada a me ver casando com ele. O que é realmente nojento já que somos agora irmãos postiços. O que é mais nojento ainda.

Estávamos no restaurante Fourth Heel, famoso por sua lagosta mergulhada na manteiga. Eu devo ter ficado uns 10 minutos só encarando aquele poço de calorias, entrando lentamente em pânico. Eu definitivamente não podia comer isso. Eu estava engordando só de olhar para ela.

John se inclinou para o meu lado. "Qual o problema, você é uma daquelas anoréxicas que não comem nada?"

Lancei-lhe meu pior olhar e comi um pedaço. Ah meu deus, era tão bom. Por que coisas gostosas tem que engordar tanto? Eu suspirei e afastei o prato de mim. Mais uma mordida dessa coisa divina e eu provavelmente nunca mais entraria em minhas roupas. E a ultima coisa que eu precisava era engordar. Minha vida já estava complicada demais. Durante todo o jantar eu pude sentir os olhos azuis de John em mim, lançando sorrisinhos irritantes de vez em quanto. Eu tive que me segurar muito para não matá-lo.

Por mais que eu odiasse John, todos podiam ver claramente que minha mãe estava radiante. Eu acho que nunca a vi sorrir tanto em toda a minha vida. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam em volta de seu rosto sorridente, que estava virado para Henry, que segurava sua mão em cima da mesa. Senti um leve sorriso se formar em meu rosto.

Mas o sorriso não durou muito, já que minha avó se virou para mim. Minha avó é assustadora. Ela tem maquiagem definitiva nos olhos e na sobrancelha, que a fazem ficar com uma cara permanente de espanto. Ela estava bebericando seu Martini, como sempre. Meu pai uma vez me disse que a primeira coisa que ela lhe ensinou foi como preparar um, para o caso de os criados não estarem por perto ou algo assim, já que ela se recusa a fazer qualquer coisa para si própria. "Ellaine, esse vestido te faz ficar tão bonitinha! Sabia que combinaria muito bem com essa sua cara de criancinha. Mas me diga, querida, como é que vai o balé? Charles me disse que você estava prestes a se tornar a principal ou algo do gênero. Finalmente decidiu seduzir o diretor da academia?"

Respirei profundamente. Minha avó era tão machista que não podia acreditar que eu havia tido sucesso sozinha por meu próprio mérito. "Eu fui a melhor no teste, vovó."

Ela fez um barulho de bufar, como se estivesse ofendida. "Não me chame assim, me faz parecer velha." Eu quase abri a boca para dizer que ela ERA velha, mas ela continuou a tagarelar. John, eu pude notar, estava olhando a nós duas com um sorriso divertido. "Não sei por que se dá ao trabalho, sabe muito bem que se usar o sobrenome de sue pai pode conseguir tudo que quer."

Dei de ombros. Discutir com ela era um beco sem saída. O pior era que era verdade, mas eu me recusava a dizer quem meu pai era. Quer dizer, já bastavam as adolescentes da minha escola que tem um pôster dele nos armários. Sem camisa.

Definitivamente uma visão que uma garota não quer ter de seu pai logo depois de acordar.

Foi então que minha mãe colocou a mão sobre a boca, ficando meio esverdeada e saiu correndo. Salva pelo vomito.

Depois disso, nós fomos embora, largando minha avó que queria que o nome da criança fosse ou Clarice como o seu, ou Albert como o de meu avô. Acho que alguém se esqueceu de avisar para ela que bem... ELA NÃO TEM NENHUM PARENTESCO COM ESSA CRIANÇA!

Eu vou ter tanto trabalho para fazer meu irmão ou irmã não se matar com essa família louca!

Quando eu tiver um filho com o amor da minha vida, a Josh (esse é o nome do irmão da Zoey), ele não vai nem chegar perto daquela mulher louca. Já basta ter a Zoey como tia, afinal de contas.

Mas acho que eu estou divagando.

Assim que chegamos em casa, eu me enfiei no meu pijama e depois disso corri para a sala. Liguei o vídeo game e comecei a jogar resurrection quando a escoria do demônio de jogou ao meu lado.

Uma garota não pode nem ao menos ter sossego no conforto de seu jogo de guerra. Onde esse mundo foi parar?

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de dizer qualquer coisa. "Não sabia que você jogava Ressurrection. Ele não é sangrento demais para você?"

O olhei seriamente, ajustando meus ombros. "O Sr. Gronning diz que eu preciso gastar minha vontade de te matar em algum lugar. Minha mãe me deu um daqueles sacos de areia de boxe, mas eu acabei quebrando minha mão com ele, então eu acho melhor ser no vídeo game mesmo."

Ele rolou os olhos. Acho que se esqueceu de quando uma madeira saiu voando acidentalmente na testa dele. Eu dei um suspiro e fui para a cama. Eu acho que eu me sai bem hoje, já que eu não o matei nem nada do gênero.

Ainda, de qualquer forma.


End file.
